thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Bones: Tokyo
Total Drama Tokyo, or TDT for short, is a roleplay and is the fifth installment in the Bare Bones franchise. The season consists of 12 contestants, 6 returnees vs 6 newcomers. It Premiered on October 8th, 2014, and ended sometime in February 2015. This season was pretty fucking weird. I don't remember LaMora at all she sounds like trash. In fact, we had a lot of trash OCs in this season. I think the idea was underdogs vs new characters to Bare Bones, and it sort of played out poorly. Challenge ideas were fun as usual, though. Only Bare Bones OCs that ever stood at all were Troy and RJ's Hayley. Rocky was inactive the entire season yet somehow Cameron made final 4, don't ask me how that happened. I remember everyone hated Max and probably some bullshit occurred to get him out in the final 5. Entran sucks. - JRO Cast Chris and Chef Hatchet are played by DegrassiFTW27 Deena and Entran are played by Heozaki LaMora and Trent are played by Rocker B.A Cody and Hayley are played by SteelWolf Demika and Sierra are played by Drfizwuz997xlol Brick and Cameron are played by Rocky LXIX Lindsay and Max are played by JRO123 Episode Summaries 12 Assassins The episode starts off with Chris bringing out the veterans before mentioning the fact that new contestants will also be joining them! The cast is divided as the Veterans are known as The Honorable Warriors and the newbies being labeled the Samurai Six. The first challenge is a test of stealth and discipline as the teams must go through four check points, the first holding a helmet, the second having the armor, the third has a samurai sword and the fourth has a case where you must put all the gear together to win. The first building is booby trap filled and will be set off if they were to step on the floor boards. Chris is annoyed at first as the newbies take forever to plan out and the clueless veterans are just waiting to copy them. It finally begins as the 12 teens decide to hang from the walls and head all the way there, with the newbies getting there first. The second objective is to reach a car on foot and obtain the armor tied down to it. Cam suggests somebody gets catapulted to the car and the team agree....tossing him straight at the vehicle. Sierra does the same, tossing Cody onto the car, whose eyes get pecked at by the birds soon after. He manages to untangle the armor and get off with the newbies on their tales. It's time for the third objective, which is to have one team member carry the items all the way to the top of the building by jumping from side to side on a platform, each one higher and farther than the next. Once there, there will be an opening at the platform allowing for you to lunge out the window, onto the next building where the case is located. Lamora volunteers to go because of her athletic ability while the veterans force Deena to go due to not knowing anything as Brick forcefully brings her into the building. Having not paid attention, she has no idea what to do at first, giving Lamora a huge lead. She manages to catch up, reaching the building, but Lamora beats her by a hair, meaning the Honorable Warriors are about to send somebody packing. At the ceremony, Chris handed out Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fishtails for safety as the order went: Brick, Sierra, Cody, Lindsay and lastly Trent and Deena. The votes are revealed to be tied, inspiring Chris to do a twist. The first person to say their vote out loud will automatically eliminate that person. It's at first silent, annoying Chris until somebody finally decides to speak up: Lindsay. After a lot of thought Lindsay chooses to send her former MDR partner packing to close the premiere. Episode Date: 10/8/14 Title Inspiration: The 13 Assasins Back on Board The contestants compete in a challenge based on Japanese game shows. The rules are simple: there are 3 dies, each one having a certain number of rolls to them and with each one you pick, the closer you come to reaching the 100th space. There's also the added feature of having one random "game changing event" if you choose to use it. Half the team must talk amongst themselves to decide while the other are pawns. Trent and Sierra are the deciders for The Warriors while Max, Cameron and Entran are the deciders for the Samurai Six. Demika worries about her chances in the game and awkwardly approaches LaMora for an alliance against the guys. Mean while The Veterans are dominating with Trent and Lindsay picking huge numbers, as well as the same ones. Max and Entran argue throughout the challenge, playing a game of one upmanship. Growing desperate, Max demands a game changer and gets it: earning his team two rolls in a row, giving them the lead. Lindsay suggests they do the game changer too but it cuts the game down by 15 spaces, giving the newbies way less to go and leading them to victory. At the ceremony Cody, Sierra and Brick get fishtails, sticking Trent and Lindsay in the bottom two. In 3-1 vote, Trent is eliminated. Episode Date: 10/11/14 Title Inspiration: The phrase Back on Board. Spirited Up, Up and Away The teams must saw off the tusk of a mythical Japanese spirit known as Amanozako which traveled to and inhabited Ghost city for the past few weeks, allowing for Chris and Co. to get it. With some nice thinking by Cody and a distraction by Max, both teams get ahold of a tusk and it's up to Sierra and Entran to cut it out. In the end Sierra beats Entran by a split second and the Samurai Six are forced to vote out LaMora who contributed the least in the challenge. Episode Date: 11/10/14 Title Inspiration: Miyzaki's Spirited and Away Whatever Floats Your Boat The episode begins with a twist: The Helping Hand System. Players judge each team member from 0-3 and these will count as points which a player can use to buy things that will help him in the game. The teens get pumped but not for long as challenge time begins. Chris tells them that the two teams have two days to create a float of Yamata no Orochi -- an eight headed and eight tailed dragon-- for the annual parade going on. The team with the best float wins and will have theirs featured. The Veterans show little to no effort during the challenge, making no progress at all and are sent to eliminated. Lindsay stirs up heat on herself after making an uncharacteristically harsh comment to Sierra and at the ceremony even she votes for herself, leading to her elimination. Episode Date: 11/26/14 Title Inspiration: The phrase "Whatever floats your boat". Table Veterans Brick.png|'Brick' Cody Rankings.png|'Cody' Deena.png|'Deena' Lindsay Rankings.png|'Lindsay' Sierra.jpg|'Sierra' Bigez Trent Rankings.png|'Trent' Newcomers Cameron Rankings.png|'Cameron' Demika.jpeg|'Demika' Entran.png|'Entran' Hayley by mrchillie-d7hgnq8.png|'Hayley' jRocker.jpg|'LaMora' Lel.jpg|'Max' Trivia *This is the first season in the Bare Bones series to have 12 competitors, the highest amount so far(Even if you include the spin-off, Million Dollar Race, the 18 players were paired into teams of two, technically making it 9 in that season) *This is the first season where both teams are evenly balanced by gender. * In addition, this is only the second season in the series where the whole cast is evenly balanced by gender, the first being Total Drama Paranormal. *This is the first season to have somebody come back and get eliminated in the same order they did last time. (Trent and Lindsay) *This is the first season to have no obvious antagonist. Gallery Category:Roleplays Category:Content Category:Created by DegrassiFTW27 Category:Bare Bones Series Category:Completed Roleplays Category:Incomplete Articles Category:2014